Ibitsu
Nel 19 Agosto dell'anno 19XX La polizia ha archiviato uno strano caso come duplice suicidio, quello che vi allego è l'unico file che sono riuscito a trovare. "Io sono sempre stato uno scettico, non ho mai creduto in cose come leggende metropolitane, fantasmi e quant'altro la mente umana possa immaginare, sono sempre stato così. Io e la mia famiglia non siamo mai andati molto d'accordo, i miei genitori sono sempre stati via per lavoro, inoltre, ho una sorella più piccola che non vedo quasi mai. La vita, però, si sa, è una fottuta bastarda, e ha deciso che io dovevo ricredermi su tutto ciò in cui credevo. Era più o meno mezzanotte, nemmeno la luna riusciva a rendere quella notte più chiara. Le stelle, quasi del tutto assenti, erano sostituite da delle nuvole grigiastre. Camminavo un po' barcollando, ancora intontito per la sbornia di quella stessa sera. Per cui i miei ricordi sono del tutto offuscati. Quello che però non potrò mai dimenticare era una strana fanciulla, illuminata solo da una flebile luce di un singolo lampione. Certo la ragazza era vestita in modo alquanto bizzarro ed appariscente, ma era di una bellezza innata. Mi avvicinai più che per curiosità che per altro. "Hai bisogno di una sorella?" La domanda così improvvisa mi colse di sorpresa, ancora intontito dalla sbornia non seppi che rispondere. La ragazza, in risposta - credo - voltò il suo sguardo fissandomi negli occhi e ripetendo la domanda con voce ancora più calda. "Hai bisogno di una sorella?" Annuii semplicemente, ero ancora confuso e non capivo proprio il senso di quella domanda così assurda. Ancora più assurda però, fu la reazione di quella ragazza. Si limitò semplicemente a sorridere, era un sorriso quasi innaturale, la bocca si era allargata in modo assurdo, quasi non fosse umana. Lì per lì pensai che fosse solo l'effetto della sbornia, e decisi di non farci troppo caso, decidendo così di andare avanti senza pensarci troppo. Quando arrivai finalmente a casa, mi catapultai letteralmente nel letto, ancora troppo intontito per capire cosa fosse successo. Fu dal mattino seguente che iniziarono le stranezze. Come al solito, dopo essermi svegliato, feci colazione, ma vidi la cucina completamente sporca di grasso e sugo, le pentole si trovavano nel lavello, era come se qualcuno avesse cucinato. Pensai così che forse avevo dimenticato di farlo, a parte la strana ragazza del giorno prima, non ricordavo assolutamente nulla della sera precedente. Quel giorno non avevo scuola, quindi decisi di non vestirmi nemmeno, e rimasi in pigiama a guardare la TV. Sul telegiornale trasmettevano un noiosissimo servizio di cronaca rosa. Era assurdo come le persone potessero davvero passarci giornate a sentire quella roba. Io, però, quel giorno non riuscivo a darmi pace, continuavo ad avere la sensazione di essere continuamente osservato. L'aria in tutta casa era pesante, quasi non riuscivo a respirare. Fu il mio telefono che fece spezzare quella sensazione orribile. Forse era meglio non alzarsi quella mattina... Terminata la chiamata, in me c'era ancora molta confusione, non riuscivo ancora a comprendere bene cosa fosse successo, d'altronde chi potrebbe mai riuscire a capacitarsi che la propria sorella sia stata letteralmente smembrata? Il funerale era fissato per soli due giorni dopo. Fu in quel preciso istante che la sensazione di essere osservato divenne insostenibile. E fu in quel preciso istante che non ricordo più nulla. Al mio risveglio, l'unica cosa che notai erano le finestre sbarrate e la porta chiusa dall'esterno. Ancora non capivo cosa stesse accadendo, ancora non capivo cosa mi era successo. Ma non riuscendo a scappare, decisi di chiedere aiuto. Fortunatamente il cellulare funzionava ancora, chiamai l'unica persona che mi avrebbe potuto aiutare, una volta terminata la telefonata, dovevo solo aspettare i soccorsi. Probabilmente queste saranno le ultime righe che scriverò in vita mia, queste sono le mie ultime memorie, spero che tu che stai leggendo possa trovare la verità. Per me è troppo tardi, lei è già qui, riesco a vedere i suoi occhi spenti che mi fissano" In allegato a questa lettera, la testimonianza di un giovane ragazzo che scrive: "Dopo quella telefonata sono rimasto scettico sull'accaduto, credevo fosse pazzo, e non ho creduto alla sua storia, dopo la sua morte, ho iniziato ad indagare, e l'unica cosa che ho trovato è stata una piccola leggenda metropolitana". At midnight a Lolita girl appears... And asks a single question, "Do you need a Sister?" And, if you respond... Then she'll come to be your little sister, then she'll say and give you a twisted death. And if you have a sister already, she won't stop until she will be your only sister. Non credevo fosse vero, non riuscivo a credere che lui fosse stato ucciso da una semplice leggenda metropolitana. E iniziai ad indagare. Però adesso ci credo, è tutto vero, lei esiste, e mi sta osservando con i suoi occhi spenti proprio adesso." Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Morte Categoria:CP Storiche